


Roses are a pretty red

by laptop101



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laptop101/pseuds/laptop101





	1. Less lovely than you

Roses are red,  
And quite pretty too,  
But while they are lovely,  
None are more so than you.


	2. And so are you

Roses are red,   
Violets aren't blue,  
Though they are lovely,  
And so are you.


End file.
